100 times the Composer and his Proxy
by AntennaGirl
Summary: I took my sister's challenge and must write 100 stories about Neku and Joshua. Shonen-ai, Josh/Neku. Rated T mainly for Neku's language.
1. Chapter 1

AG: Muahahahah! No this wasn't my idea, I was just telling my sister about my new shounen-ai/yaoi obsession and she came with the idea to write something about them. We got talking and she challenged me to write one hounderd or more short stories about Joshua/Neku.

Of course I took it!

So, here are the warnings and disclaimer.

I do not own TWEWY an/or any of the character. (If an OC pops up I'll tell you beforehand)

This story contains slight shonen-ai. If you don't like it, leave it.

Where to put the cash slips?

Neku couldn't believe it. The Game Master hadn't give them any mission so Joshua insisted they would go shopping. And he, of course, said yes.

Stupid, stupid Neku.

He wouldn't think of shopping as following the silver-haired boy through Shibuya while carrying all the bags. Damn it, he was a boy, wasn't he? He was acting girlier that Shiki! And those bags were quite heavy... A few times Neku tried to change Joshua's plans, but it didn't work and eventually he gave up. He got too tired to argue with Joshua and just followed him around, nodding every time his partner said something to him. Just hoping Josh would get bored and did something to change that.

And he did.

Oh yes.

But it wasn't something Neku liked.

He and Joshua walked through Spain Hill. Joshua was walking next to Neku, humming some kind of unknown melody while looking at all the cash slips he received. "Oh Neku-kun, where should I put all of these?", he asked in a boring manner. "I dunno, they're yours.", Neku simply replied. Joshua seemed to be thinking, but the serious face quickly changed into his trademark smirk. In one swift motion he put the cash slips in his back pocket. No, not his own, Neku's back pocket. Neku yelped and slapped Joshua's hand away. But it was already done. Joshua giggled and Neku flushed a deep tone of crimson. "Take them out.", he stated. Joshua's smirk grew wider. Neku watched him carefully. "My, Neku-kun, stop watching me as if I've done something evil. Here, I'll fix it." And he took them out. But not in the same swift movement, he did it real slow. "I took them out, are you happy now?", Joshua asked him with an acted face of sadness. Neku still watched him carefully. "You were touching, weren't you?", he asked. "Well, you can consider it feeling around yes." Neku dropped the bags. Joshua watched him. Neku inhaled deeply before shouting: "You get ten seconds to get you sorry ass out of here or you'll feel something very different!"

And Joshua ran.

AG: Actually inspired by my own shopping, where I always end up with lots of bags and lots of cash slips.


	2. Chapter 2

AG: Second story! Yay!

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai and hints of yaoi. Also Seme!Neku. Please leave if you don't like that.

Love coffee, love potion.

Was this normal? No, was this tolerable? It was happening, whether Neku liked it or not.

It was the first time after his Game ended. The first time Neku entered Wildkat in the Realground. He actually just wanted to talk with Mr. H and get a real good cup a' Joe. But this was just plain wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

Neku entered Wildkat expecting Mr. H behind the counter, but behind the counter stood a certain silver-haired boy with one big and smugly grin on his face, which only grew wider when he saw Neku entering. And if that wasn't enough, the silverette was wearing a pink apron over his normal clothes. "Welcome to Wildkat! The owner is not in at the moment, but can I help you?" Neku gulped. "Uhm... one cup of coffee please." Joshua stared at him for a moment. "What kind of coffee?" Neku stayed silent. "Don't know the differences?" Neku shook his head. Joshua shot Neku one of his prettiest smiles and said: "Well, I'll learn you all about them then!"

And so it happened that Neku now stood next to Joshua. Behind the counter of Wildkat. Wearing a blue apron. Learning all about coffee. "...and this is caramel cream coffee. A girl who comes here often says it's some kind of a love-potion, but I think it just tastes so good you get to feel happy.", Joshua rambled on. "Feeling happy because of coffee?", Neku asked. He was interested, but only asked questions every now and then to pretend he didn't give a damn. "Yes Neku-kun, I believe that something can taste so damn good you feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you eat or drink it.", Joshua told him. Neku snickered. Joshua noticed. "Well then Neku, why don't you taste it yourself and tell me what you think about it?", Joshua said. He quickly fixed him a cup of caramel cream coffee. Neku took a sip of it. It tasted like... Like nothing he had ever tasted before. So sweet, yet so bitter. While he drank the rest of it he noticed Joshua's eyes fixed on him. They were a very pretty colour... Wait, did he just thought pretty? He looked at the cup. Horrified. "What's wrong?", Joshua asked. His voice was pretty, Neku wondered how it would sound when... "Argh!" "What?" Neku dared to look up. "I'm thinking very inappropriate things right now." Joshua blinked. Neku blinked too. "Might I ask what?", Joshua's voice sounded insecure. Neku nodded. In one skilful jump he knocked Joshua to the floor. "I'll show you."

Mr. Hanekoma opened the door of his café. "Thanks for watching Wildkat Josh, I really appreciate-" He looked at the boy behind the counter. His hair was messy and his clothes were all crumpled up. "What happened?", he asked.

"The caramel cream coffee, it's love potion.", Joshua answered.

AG: Go taste the Starbucks version of it. It's poison, really.


	3. Chapter 3

AG: I hate those spam bot thingies they give you when you lose you password, I can't help it I don't have a long term memory.

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, Hanekoma watching, clumsiness and I do think Joshua is a bit OOC. Also spoilers and Seme1Neku. Again. I seem to like that. If you don't like that don't read. Thanks.

The clumsiest person ever existed.

"Ouch!"

Mr. H opened his eyes. That high pitched screech could belong to only one person. Yoshiya Kiryu, the composer of Shibuya and possibly the clumsiest person ever existed. Good enough to have a laugh about in the nearest bar. Not that he would, because the boy would obviously torture him if he did. He couldn't kill him, so torture was the next thing coming to Joshua's mind. Hanekoma sighed and climbed out of his bed. Quickly dressed himself to take care of the boy and of the chaos he was probably causing in his café.

"Jeez, you're so clumsy with everything hot Josh."

Hanekoma wasn't expecting this. There was someone else in the café. He recognized the other voice as well. "Phones, here? Why?"

"Stop that, it hurts!"

"I'm only making sure it won't hurt tomorrow so stop whining."

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes you are. You're the freaking Composer and you're whining because you spilled coffee over your fingers and burned them. Now give those fingers here or I'll give you something to whine about!"

"Neku-kun, stop it! Stop pulling at them!"

"Joshua, shut up and let me look at them!"

There was a crashing sound. "Damn those kids, they're destroying my place.", Hanekoma grunted. But after that it stayed silent and the man worried about the two boys. He entered the café through the back rooms, expecting to see two boys having a cat fight.

But what he saw was quite different.

Joshua laid on the ground, flat on his back, with his fingers (red and swollen) tangled into the orange hair of his proxy, who was on top of him.

And they were kissing.

Mr. H didn't know how to react better that to burst out laughing. This caused the two boys to push each other away and trying to stand up as quick as possible. That then caused Joshua to knock of the cup standing on the counter. And when he tried to catch it he smashed it to the counter (accidentally) and cut his fingers at the splinters coming from it.

And that made Mr. H laugh.

Again.

AG: I burnt my fingers while making myself grilled cheese. Very inspiring.


	4. Chapter 4

AG: The fluff, the drama! Argh... What a livingf hell to write. And it still didn't turn out as planned.

Warnings: Fluff and drama, spoilers, JoshxNeku in a subtle manner. You know what to do when you don't like it.

Rainy days

It was 5 am. Somewhere in a distant house in Shibuya sat Neku Sakuraba. Sipping at the tea his mom made him before she went to work and staring at the pouring rain. He wondered if Shibuya felt sad because of this gloomy weather. It's been two weeks. Two weeks full of rain. Neku sighed and looked into his cup. He felt gloomy because of the weather. He only got out to go to school. Beat already caught a cold, or the sniffles as he called them, and Neku didn't really want to end up ill when the weather started to change. Mornings like these tormented his brains, since they would go over all the subjects they could find in his memory. Oh yeah, Neku was glad he had his memory back. Just imagine he'd lost the Game- no, don't imagine that. He just didn't. Or did he? He did get shot... "Rrgh..." Neku rubbed his temples. This was so confusing! But then again, everything involving Joshua had been confusing. His mind drifted to Joshua. He kind of missed- Wait, did he just thought he missed Joshua? Neku shook his head. Now that was downright disturbing. Neku thought of Joshua. The guy shot him, used him, became his partner so he was forced to trust him, saved him, used him some more and shot him again. But in the end... In the end he didn't do what he was originally planning with Shibuya. In the end he brought them all back, even Rhyme who lost the Game and Beat who was a stray Reaper. In the end he gave them a second chance. In the end he never saw him again. Neku had tried to get in touch again, but it just was impossible. After all, Joshua lived in a whole different world than he did. He was a whole different person, if you could count him as a person anyway. Neku did miss Joshua, because he was his partner. But also because he was his friend, a person he could relate to. Someone who understood him. Joshua was truly a special person. And Neku really lov- liked being around him. He sometimes wondered if anything happened. But Joshua was possibly just busy, doing Composer-stuff. That really was a demanding job. Neku sighed again, took another sip and found out his tea had become cold. This just wasn't fair.

It was 5 am. In a distant corner of Wildkat sat Yoshiya Kiryu. Sipping at the coffee Sanae made him before dashing of the make one of his artworks and staring at the pouring rain. He knew damn well why it was raining for two weeks straight. He hadn't been out of Wildkat for two weeks straight. He hadn't done anything... Joshua sighed and looked into his cup. He felt downright miserable and didn't want to do anything about it. It wasn't even his fault. I fought, demanded, argued and even begged. Damn right, the Composer of Shibuya begged! But the Higher Planes stayed at their decision. And now Joshua felt like shit. He didn't feel the need to do anything and just... just stayed in Wildkat. The Game could disappear if it was for him. Damn, it was for him, but he already blew it one time according to the Higher Planes. Blowing it a second time and he would disappear. Not that he cared. Oh no. He wanted to! Sanae was worrying about him. Worrying about his... attitude. But Joshua didn't care about that too. Sanae knew damn well what was wrong with him and should know better than worrying about him. It would go away, right? This empty feeling... It would all go away eventually. All wounds heal through time, no matter how deep they are. He knew that better than anyone. But these feelings, they were different. Not that he ever felt like this before. No, Joshua knew this wasn't permanent. But it was terrible. God, he felt so terrible. And it was only one simple thing. He was prohibited to see him. Which shouldn't be much of a problem. He was just a mere mortal soul in a sea stuffed with them. So why was he so different? He was just his ex-Proxy anyway. Neku... Joshua felt something forming in the corner of his eyes and cursed. He wasn't crying. He couldn't be crying. For heaven's sake, he was crying! Over Neku, out of all things! But Neku was probably too busy to think about him, too busy with his new friends. Joshua wiped the tears away. No, Neku would not want to see him, he would not ever forgive him. Joshua sighed and took another sip to find out his coffee had become cold. This just wasn't fair.

AG: Nah, I really hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

AG: Everybody thank you for your kindness. I've been away for a while and I have a lot of subjects I want to write about but this one comes first. Hope you enjoy!

WARNINGS: Contains JoshxNeku, fluff, Fangirl!Shiki and spoilers. You know what to do if you don't want that.

Happily ever after

"What the hell!"

Neku was at the Scramble Crossing for the fourth dammed time this month. But this time as he shouted, people looked at him like he was going crazy. Wait, people looked at him? He jumped on his feet. A girl walked up on him. "Are you feeling OK?" He hesitated. "Well..." The girl looked at him suspiciously. "You just had the feeling someone snug into your brains, didn't you? Don't give in, never! They are trying to brainwash us." And when she walked away, Neku knew Shibuya was back the same it ever was.

Neku and his friends met up at Hachiko every week after that first time. But it was after two months that Beat came with the plan to go to Wildkat and see Mr. H again. Of course they all agreed, since they haven't seen him for so long. And so it happened that they walked into an empty Wildkat. Well, empty with the exception of Mr. H, who was humming while cleaning some cups. "Yo, King a' Coffee!", Beat shouted excitedly. Mr. H looked up and chuckled. "Well, look at what we've got here. Customers!" Neku sighed but he got pulled in by Shiki, he got to pay for her coffee too (since friends seem to do that for each other) and ended up listening to the rambling of his friends. He really regretted that he left his headphones at home and stared through the window looking at the people passing by.

And that's when a rather familiar boy passed by. Neku didn't know how fast he was outside, knocking the boy on the ground, being followed by his friends and Mr. H. "Hey Phones, can you get off of J?", Mr. H snickered. Neku got up, so did Joshua. While wiping of his clothes the silverette shot a flirty smirk to Neku and said: "Why Neku-kun, I didn't expect you to be 'don't drop the soap' type." Neku's friends stared at him in awe. Shiki was the first to speak "So you guys ARE together! I totally expected it!" Joshua smiled at her: "Of course we are dear!" Neku gulped before knocking Joshua down again. "No we aren't!"

After Joshua got up again and the group went back inside, Shiki told Beat and Rhyme it was better to give the two lovebirds some personal space. So Neku and Joshua sat down (or rather, were placed) at a table far away from the windows and doors. They both saw Shiki running back to Beat and Rhyme with a big smile on her face and Neku groaned: "I never knew she was into this..." Joshua chuckled: "Well dear, she seems rather happy, I bet she'd ask you for all the details after our little chat." Neku looked away and shrugged. "There won't happen anything." Neku felt Joshua look at him for a while. "So... you weren't tackling me because you love me?" The question almost sounded like a real one, where a real answer was required. "No, I didn't." Neku looked up at his former partner and was expecting his trademark smirk directed at him, but Joshua looked sincere and serious. "Look, I tackled you because I freaked out after waking up THERE again! I thought you'd win! Why is everything still the same?", Neku raised his voice a little, tough he wasn't really annoyed. He was almost afraid he had hurt Joshua's feelings... Joshua tsk'ed and shook his head. "But everything has changed Neku-kun, can't you see it? If it didn't, it shouldn't be here anymore." Neku looked around, everything looked the same... But did it feel the same too? He felt something sticking in his throat and gulped. "There is something... I want to ask you.", he told Joshua with hesitation. Joshua nodded. "Why did you choose me?" Joshua looked thoughtful for a moment. "Because I saw your strength." Neku awaited something more. "And if you could change throughout the game, so could Shibuya." Neku looked at him. "That's it? So you think I'm the worst person in Shibuya!" Joshua giggled. "There is more, and I don't think you're the worst person in Shibuya Neku-kun. I will tell you what's more. I was actually hoping that you would fall madly in love with me, come out that you're gay to the world and that we would live happily ever after." Neku blinked. "But so far for fantasies, you haven't even come out yet!", Joshua continued. "You wanted me... to fall in love with you?" Joshua nodded and Neku felt his face turn red. "Well, that's unfortunate..." An uneasy silence fell right before Shiki stormed to their table, pulling them up and pushing Neku into Joshua's direction. "Kiss, damn it!" Neku looked at Joshua, at his face, at his eyes. He felt his arms pulling him closer. He felt Joshua's velvet lips touch his... And he heard a clicking sound of a camera. "What the hell, Shiki!" Neku pushed Joshua away and started to chase the brown-haired girl, who was holding her phone in excitement. Joshua giggled and watched them run.

AG: I should really update my other story, I know. But the next chapter is so hard to write!


	6. Chapter 6

AG: Yeah! I had so much fun writing this. I wanted to write more but realized I had set the rating T... *snickers*

WARNINGS: boyxboy kissing, Joshua!Seme (don't prefer it, but it kinda happened) and bunny parkas. Don't like it? Leave it. For every one else: enjoy!

One parka later, you're a darling bunny!

"Which part of 'no' is hard to understand for you?"

Neku Sakuraba was in the middle of arguing with his partner at A-East. Not only did Joshua want to go shopping, he wanted to go INSIDE the Lapin Angelique shop!

"I don't see what you have against Lapin Angelique Neku-kun. I think their clothes are rather adorable." Neku snickered. 'Yeah, rather adorable for girls...', he thought and then quickly responded: "It's not the clothes, it's her, she believes in a magic realm of bunnies... or something like that." He looked at Joshua, almost begging, but his partner just shrugged. "She has the right to believe whatever she wants to believe, and when I think of it, a realm of bunnies sounds nice." Neku sighed in defeat. "Now come Neku-kun, let's see what she is selling.", Joshua said and he pulled Neku in.

The shop wasn't nearly as bad. They had some cool pins and a dress he really wanted to see Shiki in someday, but after some minutes Neku thought he had seen enough. But Joshua didn't. And just as always he got what he wanted. So it happened that he and Neku tried fitting every male item in the shop. Just when Neku wanted to try a black asymmetric blouse the shop owner, called Princess K, walked to them holding something black and purple. "You boys might want to try this, it's a popular item." Joshua took the item from her. "I'll try it right away Princess K.", he told her and he hoped into the dressing room. Several minutes later Neku heard a gasp from the same dressing room. "Is everything okay in there?", he asked without interest. "This is the prettiest thing I've ever worn in my entire life! I'm taking it!", Joshua practically squealed like a schoolgirl. Princess K was wearing a big smile. "Come on out, I want to see you in it.", she said happily. Joshua stepped out. The item appeared to bed a black and purple parka with bunny ears attached to the hood. It was really the most girly item ever, but it suited Joshua perfectly. Princess K squealed like a schoolgirl and Neku had a hard time to keep his jaw in place.

Of course Joshua bought it and kept wearing it for the entire day, but Neku felt he couldn't keep his eyes of it. 'The damned thing is bewitched or something.' he thought to himself, not noticing that Joshua had turned around to see what was bothering his partner. "Say Neku-kun, is there something wrong? You know you can always tell me anything, since I'm your partner?" Joshua's playful words brought Neku back to reality and he found his partner standing a bit too close to him. Neku was about to yell at him about personal space when his attention was caught to the rabbit ears. Before he knew it he grabbed the hood and pulled it over Joshua's head. Joshua had a hard time to figure out what was going on but found an answer: "Do you like it better when I wear it like that Neku-kun?" Neku nodded right before touching those ears again. 'They look like they belong to him...', he thought. "Neku-kun... are we spacing out a bit? Thinking about the realm of bunnies?", Joshua sounded slightly irritated now.

"You know, the colour of the parka matches your eyes..." Joshua blinked.

"This thing looks like it was made for you..." Joshua blinked some more.

"You look adorable-"

At that time Joshua had thrown Neku on the ground and pushed his lips against Neku's. Neku tried to resist, at least, he told himself he was trying to resist. But in reality he wrapped his arms around Joshua and pulled him closer, opening his lips slightly and allowing the other boy in. They remained in that position until they needed air and pulled away. After that they sat facing each other, blushing and looking away. Than the stoop up and started walking like nothing happened.

AG: I guess I saw too much fan art of the bunny parka. But let's face it, we all think it's adorable on Joshua!


	7. Chapter 7

AG: So... It took me some time! I actually have two other stories... But you'll see them soon enough! So... on to the warnings!

WARNING: Do not read if you are allergic to/do not like slight boyxboy, bored Joshua and/or nekkid!Neku.

Bored out of your skull

Joshua was bored. Just downright bored. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Shibuya from his throne in the Room of Reckoning. He could annoy the hell out of his new composer, but he already did that yesterday. He also could change the rules of the Game to freak out all the Players and Reapers but that was strictly against the rules, not that Joshua did everything just like he had to, but he already screwed up in the eyes of the Higher Planes one time and didn't need to feel their punishment. He also could go to Wildkat to bother his Producer... Maybe he should do that.

Sanae Hanekoma was ready to throw an empty cup at the brat sitting in front of him but managed to stay calm. "Boss please, if you are bored please go do something..." The silverette sighed and laid his head on the counter. "But there is nothing to do!", he whined. "You know what the problem is Boss," Hanekoma stated, "you need to do something you can get something from. Something with profit, you know?" Joshua looked up at him. "Something with profit you say?" The older man nodded. "Hmmm... but what do I need?", Joshua thought to himself aloud.

Joshua walked through the streets of Shibuya, or rather, he slandered through the streets of Shibuya. Not looking for entertainment anymore, but looking for something where he actually can gain something from. But so far he hadn't found anything at all. Some Reapers he can annoy, some Players he could freak out, some really fun memes... But not something he could get profit from. Bored he walked back to his throne and sat down again. He looked at the clock, it was 8pm... Wait, 8pm? A devious grin appeared on Joshua's face. Meanwhile, Hanekomka came in and when he saw the face of the boy he knew he was planning something. "So you found something to do Boss?", he grinned at Joshua. The boy nodded and pulled out his cellphone. "I just found out that it's a very special hour right now." Joshua typed in some numbers. "A special hour?", Hanekoma asked suspiciously. Joshua nodded, still wearing that devious smirk. "Well, I'll leave then. You have fun!", Hanekoma said, closing the door on his way out. "I certainly will, don't worry...", Joshua said while pushing the final button.

"I'll be taking a shower, be back in a moment!", Neku shouted downstairs to his mom while hew grabbed himself some clean clothes. Neku loved taking a shower once a day, he took them every day around 8pm. A really good time to relax and Neku needed to relax from time to time. So he was taking his daily routine. Undressing himself, stepping under the shower and carefully adjusting it's temperature, enjoying the hot water flowing over his body... And in a flash it was all gone. Everything, even the room he was in. He opened his eyes to see what happened and looked right into shining lavender. "Why hello Neku-kun.", Joshua simply stated, with an amused smirk on his face. Neku stood there for a moment, completely dazed. Then he realized what just happened and became as angry as he could get. "What the hell Joshua! Did you teleport me or something?", he screeched. Joshua's smirk grew wider as he simply answered: "Yes." Neku flushed a deep crimson and quickly hid the delicate parts. "Don't I have some rights in this?", he whined at Joshua. Joshua seemed to think about it. "Well, at least gimme some clothes, you perverted ass!", Neku yelled. Joshua sighed. "I'm sorry Neku, but all I have here is this...", he said while holding a frilly dress from Lapin Angelique. "You...", Neku murmured something and Joshua laughed. No, he wasn't bored anymore.

AG: So... I would kick him in the nuts if I was Neku.


	8. Chapter 8

AG: Yup, second idea ready! If you like it please review. If you don't you can review too, but not to say you don't like them together. I won't be taking them seriously. Going on with the warnings:

WARNING! BoyxBoy Fluff overload! Also stalking Joshua and Neku actually admitting his relationship! Please leave if you don't like that, if your still here, enjoy...

A regular day in school

It all began as a normal day for Neku. He woke up, brushed his teeth, washed himself, dressed himself, ate his breakfast and went to school. Just another boring, uneventful day full of boring lessons. So he thought.

But Neku was fortunate (or unfortunate) to have Shibuya's Composer as his boyfriend and Joshua was determined to help Neku out of his misery. And he started with that halfway through the first lesson.

The first lesson was mathematics. Joshua skipped trough his phone looking for a nice meme to imprint. He had collected every single meme from the beginning of his days as Composer, there had to be something useful... Oh, he had it! With a smirk he clicked on the meme, sending it straight to the teacher's brains.

Neku just sat there, not really paying attention to the teacher. He was more interested in the glimpse of a person he saw just next to him. From experience he knew that WAS Joshua and from the same experience he knew that trouble was just seconds away. And he was right. The first moment his teacher was talking about triangles, the next moment about underwear. The whole class, including Neku, laughed aloud. Neku knew, he felt it, that Joshua was laughing too. That tricky bastard...

Next class was Literature. Joshua actually found this subject interesting, but he saw his ex-proxy's attention linger and decided to do something. He saw the teacher writing on the blackboard and played with the letters. He smirked, this one wouldn't be so funny for Neku-kun....

Neku looked at the words on the blackboard. The whole class whispered and laughed, some whistled. 'A big hug for Neku-kun, from Joshua' it read in white chalk. Neku blushed and muttered something like 'bastard... screwing with me'. Meanwhile the teacher dropped the chalk and looked at the blackboard like it was haunted.

The break was uneventful and Neku hoped Joshua would go away, leave him alone. But he was so very wrong, because next lesson was PE. PE, which took two hours. Joshua wouldn't dare to miss THAT!

Neku changed into his PE clothes very quickly. He loved PE and the Reaper's Game had made him fitter. Also the teacher was someone he could look at all day... But his daydreaming was interrupted by a soft voice whispering in his ear: "You look cute in those clothes Neku-kun..." Neku stiffened. "Josh you- Why are you doing this?" A soft giggle was his answer and Neku grunted. Good thing there was another break just after this.

After the break Neku had Music as last subject. And Joshua simply loved it. The teacher was a genius and he couldn't do anything but listening to the beautiful sounds produced by the class. Neku noticed Joshua doing nothing and decided to end what he started. When the teacher asked the students if they wanted to play something Neku raised his hand. He sat down and laid his hands on the keys of the piano. "I dedicate this to my boyfriend Joshua.", he said teasingly. But when he began to play it sounded beautiful. Joshua thought an Angel had descended and had taken over Neku, but it was him alright. And he was playing the sweetest song Joshua had ever heard. When he was finished, the whole class cheered, Joshua felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and Neku bowed, once towards the students, once towards Joshua. The second time winking.

Neku walked out of the building when he was greeted by what Shiki would call a 'tackleglomp'. He looked up at the fuzzy ball of silver and smiled. "Neku-kun, that was the prettiest thing I have ever heard! You're so sweet!" Neku just wrapped his arms around the pale boy and softly he said: "You made my day a whole lot better, I wanted to do the same with yours." And when he pulled his boyfriend closer, he heard squees al around him...

AG: Don't tell me it was too sweet, mkay?


	9. Chapter 9

AG: I'm on a roll, but I'm having three days off, so it's very obvious... Yup, this one's short. But I hope you'll still like it. Warnings anyone?

WARNING! BoyxBoy, spoilers for week 2, elevators and Seme!Joshua. Don't read if you don't like. Thankies!

Elevator

Erase the Game Master at Pork City.

time = 600 minutes

Incompletes will be erased.

PS. Have cow and mouse on hand.

Neku found this mission at least a bit strange, this wasn't the way the Grim Reaper said things at all... But a mission was a mission and had to be cleared, so he and Joshua ran through Shibuya to Pork City. What was, according to Joshua, just past Dogenzaka. So he followed his partner around, to the Shibukyu Main Store, A-East, Dogenzaka and finally Pork City. After they figured out why to bring the cow and mouse, which seemed to be D+B and Mus Rattus pins for the Noise on the first two floors, they stepped into the elevator.

"It's a long way up.", Joshua said casually. Neku nodded but asked himself how in hell his partner knew that. The elevator moved along very slow... Until it started to make shocking movements, and after that, just stopped moving. Both of the boys stared at each other for a while. Than, Joshua did something completely unpredictable. "Why is this always happening?", he yelled angrily. Neku looked at him in terror. "You've been here before?" Joshua remained completely silent with a slightly shocked face. "No- It just always happens when I am in an elevator..." They both fell silent again.

"This thing, does it have an emergency button?", Neku asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, this thing doesn't have ANY buttons."

Silence again.

"Say Neku-kun, do you know what people do in stuck elevators?"

Neku felt a shiver running over his body. "No...", he said uncertainly.

Joshua slowly moved closer and with a smirk he said. "They make out." Neku tried to push him away but the pale, skinny boy was much strong than he appeared and he pushed his lips against Neku's. Neku felt his body relax and felt his arms move up around Joshua's body. Joshua pushed his body closer to Neku and Neku pulled him closer. They both didn't feel that the elevator started to move again. They just stayed in this position, close to each other, enjoying the moment they had together. Maybe, no probably even the last moment they had together. Too bad it was ruined so badly...

"Why hello radians, ain't I invited to your party?"

AG: Yes, very short. I'm sorry... I'll be searching for new things to write about for now since these were the three ideas I came with this week. Please don't expect something new very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

AG: Hell yeah! Here I am again! With something different from my part, so I hope you like it.

WARNINGS: Beware of motherly love, strange conversations, lists and minor (did she just say minor, no wai!) JoshxNeku. You have been warned.

It's a family thing

Mrs. Megu Sakuraba knew her boy had changed, she just didn't know why or when. Her son, Neku, became surprisingly social and Megu knew he wasn't before. She talked about it with her friends, her neighbours, even Neku's teachers! But they all didn't seem to se it, or they didn't think of it as a important thing. Comments like 'you're overreacting Megu' or 'don't you think it is good for him?' she got on a daily base. But she knew something wasn't right.

And to proof it -at least to herself- she made a list of all the strange thing around her son.

1. The big gap in her memory after he had gone to the Udagawa mural. She does vaguely remember him coming home far too late and herself being angry at him, but there's something off at those flashes in her head.

2. Neku seems to collect pins and take them with him at every occasion. But he doesn't take them all, he only takes six. And what's even stranger, he picks those six with the greatest effort. And when Megu asks him about it, he tells her he wants to be prepared for everything.

3. There is something up at Hachiko. Neku seems to daze off whenever he gets there. The same is happening when he is at the Scramble Crossing.

4. The sudden interest all the shop clerks have for her son, as if he'd been spending WAY too much.

5. The hangout spot Neku and his new friends have. A smelly ramen shop ands a shady café.

6. Neku's friends? They seem to be speaking in a different language sometimes. Or their shared imagination world. Things about Noise, the Underground and Reapers... Again very shady.

7. And last, but not least: Neku's sudden interest for BOYS. Megu always thought her son was asexual, but this development was very interesting. The first time Neku took his friends home she could see it. Neku seems to be in denial, but his love interest -she believed his name was Joshua- seems to have no shame.

Of course it was great to have Neku get actual friends and Megu didn't mind it at all. She just wanted to know where the changes came from. Asking Neku seemed the best idea, so she tried it.

"Say Neku, can you tell me something?"

"Uhm... yeah?"

"I don't want to be annoying or something..."

"Yeah..."

"I am just talking as your mother, okay?"

"Okay."

"What did happen why you are talking to people now?"

"I... got to take a taste of life?"

"That's not a decent answer..."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I am your mother!"

"Okay... I... uhm... got to talk to CAT..."

"...Really?"

"Yes..."

"So... how does he look like?"

"Sorry, top secret."

"Oh, okay..."

After this, Megu dared to ask her son the most important questions of all. She was convinced every mother should ask her children these, since they are extremely important. And as a mother, she already knew the answers from her son.

"Say Neku, are you seeing someone?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I heard someone say you are seeing Joshua..."

"I am not... wait, what did you say?"

"Are you seeing Joshua?"

"..."

"Well?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"That's not how you talk to your mother Neku Sakuraba!"

"..."

"Are you, or are you not?"

"...I am..."

"So you are into boys?"

"... kinda..."

"You are doing it safe aren't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING!?"

"Neku, watch your mouth."

"Of course we are..."

"Okay good. Are you top of bottom?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERNS!"

And with that, the discussion ended. Neku stormed to his bedroom and Megu snickered about her son's sudden touchiness. Because that is what mothers do.

Upstairs, in Neku's bedroom, something rare was happening. Neku enraged wasn't rare, Joshua spying on his boyfriend wasn't rare at all. But the fact that Joshua was laughing, yes, laughing out loud, was very rare. And only because of the mother-son thing that was going on just a couple of moments ago. Between those hiccups of laughter Joshua was able to say: "It was so good, I couldn't help myself. I recorded it all!"

AG: I look how it looks really long in word... Anyway, Neku's mother is named after Megu from Volks. You probably don't know her. And by the way, this new keyboard is killing me!


	11. Chapter 11

AG: This wasn't exactly planned. I just started and wrote this... in less then an hour. Anyway, enjoy it.

WARNINGS! Contains spoilers, Neku's mom (because she's awesome) swearing, drama, fluff and mentions of sex (if you blink)

Run

Joshua was quietly listening to the calm sound around him. The symphony sounded confident. The city wasn't going to change his decision and Joshua knew. Shibuya was telling him this the entire month and not only with his melody. Last month was a crazy one. When playing his own game it suddenly came to Joshua. It was not Shibuya getting dull. It was him. The city blamed him and the city was always right. That's why Joshua had been debating all month about what's right for the city. But Shibuya had his own plans and his Composer had to obey the city. And so Joshua left Wildkat very early that morning, guided by the Music.

Neku's morning was quite different. Not peaceful at all, but a very rude way to start his day. Because he was greeted with: "Neku! If you plan to stay in bed just one SECOND longer I will stuff your breakfast through your throat! GET UP!" But Neku was used to this, it was his mother after all. So he got up, dressed himself and hurried downstairs where his mother was already waiting for him. "You knew I had to go to Ms. Inizume's funeral.", she stated simply. Neku muttered something about Saturday and sleeping until noon as a response. His mother simply sighed and gave her son a pat.

"Behave, will you?"

"Yes mom."

"Don't break the house down with your friends."

"No mom."

"And I don't want to find you naked with your boyfriend somewhere!"

Neku saw his mother go away before he could even answer that last question. Stupid woman. Ever since she knew about him and Joshua she kept saying such stuff, or starting to talk about his sex life randomly, asking the weirdest questions. Neku sighed tiredly and went to the kitchen for his breakfast, but he wasn't even there yet when someone rang the doorbell. Neku opened the door and saw Joshua standing. "Joshua, not now. My mom is away and when she goes back the first thing she will do is look for us laying into each other's arms." Joshua scratched his head. "Yes, it's rather inconvenient for us that your mom knows about us, but I didn't come here to make love to you dear. However if you want me to..." His face turned to a wicked smirk and Neku was ready to slam the door in his face. "It will only take a few minutes.", Joshua told him when the door was closing and Neku let him in. Neku quickly got his breakfast (what already turned cold) and the two sat down together.

It was quiet sometime. Joshua seemed uneasy about something and Neku found it nerve-wrecking. "Okay, spit it out.", he spat and Joshua looked up in a shock. "I'm sorry Neku, I was here to talk to you wasn't I?" Neku nodded and waited in anticipation. "Look, you know I thought Shibuya was getting rather dull lately, hence the Game with Kitaniji. In which you participated." Neku nodded again. "Well, I found out that it wasn't Shibuya turning dull, but it was... another factor... And the city decided to erase this factor." Neku nodded once more. "And why are you telling me this?" Joshua shuffled his feet. "This IS very complicating... You have to see it this way: Whatever happens to the city, happens to me. And whatever happens to me, happens to the city. And I found out it was a matter of the last." It took some time for Neku to process it all. "Don't give yourself brain damage Neku-kun.", Joshua giggled. Then it stroke him. "No! You can't mean-" Joshua simply nodded and threw Neku a hollow smile. "Don't worry, I have a replacement-" Joshua was stopped by Neku, who slapped him in the face. "I'm not worried about the goddamned city! It's you! We're going steady, damn it! What do you expect me to do now!" Tears were streaming down Neku's face and Joshua couldn't look at it. Instead, he looked down at his feet and slightly touched the place where Neku just hit him. "I... don't know... What do you expect ME to do?" He gently wiped Neku's tears away and kissed him. "I'm so sorry Neku-kun...", he whispered. Neku pulled Joshua closer for another kiss and finally Joshua too let his tears flow. Neku hugged him tightly. Joshua was never showing his feelings, let alone crying. "I don't want to leave!", the silverette sobbed and Neku stroked his back. "It's okay, you don't have to worry..." How did he turn into the one comforting? It didn't even matter anymore. This would be the last moment with his boyfriend, and Neku would spend it wisely.

Silence fell again. Neku laid on his back, with a whimpering Joshua on top of him. That moment, Neku heard Shibuya's music for the first time. It was sad, but happy at the same time. The beautiful melody sounded comforting and Neku gently tapped Joshua. "I think Shibuya is trying to reach you..." Joshua's sobbing stopped as he listened to the sound. "It... it has changed completely..." Joshua listened some more. "It wants me to stay...", he quietly whispered to his partner. "Really?", Neku cried in happiness. Joshua nodded, crawling closer to Neku. "It wants me to stay right here..." Neku gave Joshua a soft smile. "You always can."

AG: And the title has nothing to do with the fic. It's my favourite Snow Patrol song. I just thought the song fits the story.


	12. Chapter 12

AG: Week 3 day 7, the end of the Game. I was thinking about a request when this thing actually 'happened'. I don't really know what to think of it, but I'm posting it anyway.

WARNINGS: Not really a story but more a collection of sentences, written to ben JoshxNeku but can be seen different, it's a bit angsty if you ask me... If you don't mind, read on.

Please Neku

_Look at me_

_Please look at me_

_Why are you not looking at me?_

_Please Neku_

_Please just look_

_Don't look away_

_You are looking away now_

_Don't cry_

_Please don't cry_

_I guess I hurt you_

_I guess it's for the best_

_But it wasn't planned_

_I didn't want to_

_Don't cry_

_Please Neku_

_Don't hurt me_

_It was only a game_

_Didn't you know it was only a game?_

_Just play along_

_I am just playing along_

_Please Neku_

_Just play with me_

_Lift it_

_You are lifting it_

_You are mad_

_I would be mad too_

_Don't be mad_

_It wasn't planned this way_

_Please Neku_

_Please lift it_

_Why are you not lifting it?_

**BANG**

_You fall down_

_Oh my God_

_You fall down_

_I did it!_

_Oh my God_

_Neku please_

_Please Neku_

_I'm sorry Neku_

_Please_

_Don't die Neku_

_I'm not letting you die Neku!_

_Please Neku_

_Please forgive me_

AG: Tell me what you think about it, okay?


	13. Chapter 13

AG: So, I was actually writing something different, but stopped writing that halfway through and started this. Because... I will see U2 live tomorrow evening (Monday evening for everyone on the other side of the planet) and I thought of making a songfic with one of their songs. So, here it is!

WARNINGS: Songfic with a song from U2, depressed-ness and Neku and Joshua in a 'steady' relationship.

Stay

Since Neku was dating Joshua things were getting rather out of hand in his life. He never thought of Joshua being so... bi-polar. Okay, maybe he knew it and he could have predicted it. But it was love. And love was blind after all. Blind, deaf and mute according to Neku. But in the end, he would fall in love anyway. And although he couldn't see trough him, even after all those fights and after all the cheating Neku stayed with Joshua. He always stayed. Joshua was just misunderstood, Joshua needed Neku. And Neku came back to him. Every time again.

_Green light, Seven Eleven_

_You stop in for a pack of cigarettes_

_You don't smoke, don't even want to_

_I see you check your change_

_Dressed up like a car crash_

_The wheels are turning but you're upside down_

_You say when he hits you, you don't mind_

_Because when he hurts you, you feel alive_

_Is that what it is?_

Neku never knew of Joshua being so bi-polar. One day he was a cheerful lover, the next day a bloody bastard and the day after just downright depressed. It was killing Neku, but he couldn't leave. It was not like he didn't want to, he just couldn't. Neku could never figure out if Joshua was the victim or the criminal. Neku could never figure Joshua out. He was one big mystery. Neku was in love with one big mystery. And it was killing him. But he never left him.

_Red lights, grey morning_

_You stumble out of a hole in the ground_

_A vampire or a victim_

_It depend's on who's around_

_You used to stay in to watch the adverts_

_You could lip synch to the talk shows_

Sometimes, Neku asked himself why. Why was he staying? Why was Joshua like this? Why couldn't he just get on with his life without Joshua? It was not like Joshua was treating him nicely... Okay, most of the time he was, but sometimes he was an asshole. Joshua screwed with him, with his brain and with his hart. But this was love after all. And living without Joshua was as if Neku wasn't living at all.

_And if you look, you look through me_

_And if you talk it's not to me_

_And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing_

Neku and Joshua had talked a lot about how it would be better for the both of them. How they could improve their relationship. But in the end everything was as messed up as before. It was no use after all.

_If I could stay... then the night would give you up_

_Stay, and the day would keep its trust_

_Stay, and the night would be enough  
_

Their relationship could be a happy one. Neku was convinced of it.

_Faraway, so close_

_Up with the static and the radio_

_With satellite television_

_You can go anywhere_

_Miami, New Orleans, London, Belfast and Berlin_

Neku just didn't know what to do when Joshua was acting like that again. It was tearing him up inside. He knew Joshua didn't mean it. Or he was hoping Joshua didn't mean it. Joshua has apologized a countless times. Neku believed him. Neku always believed him. Because he was there for Joshua and he knew Joshua would need him after all. Neku knew he would be needed. And although it may hurt sometimes, or most of the times, Neku was always there for Joshua. Even when Joshua didn't want him to. Even when Joshua wasn't there for him. When he was alone for days, weeks or even months, Neku was there. And he stayed. He always did.

_And if you listen I can't call_

_And if you jump, you just might fall_

_And if you shout I'll only hear you_

Neku knew there was hope. Neku was convinced there was hope. Joshua wasn't so secure, but Neku could always convince him too. His optimism was endless.

_If I could stay... then the night would give you up_

_Stay then the day would keep its trust_

_Stay with the demons you drowned_

_Stay with the spirit I found_

_Stay and the night would be enough_

There were nights Joshua would drive him out. There were days that Joshua screamed at him to go away. There were days that Joshua begged him to go away. Joshua thought he wasn't a good partner. He wasn't a good lover. Neku knew Joshua wasn't, but he stayed anyway.

_Three o'clock in the morning_

_It's quiet and there's no one around_

_Just the bang and the clatter_

_As an angel runs to ground_

_Just the bang and the clatter_

_As an angel hits the ground_

There were days Joshua would cry on Neku's shoulder. That everything was too much. There were days that Joshua needed Neku. And on those days they both knew Neku was right.

AG: For once I wanted to put Joshua in a different light. It kinda suits him, if you ask me.


	14. Chapter 14

AG: Updates can be very slow at the moment. I'm very, very busy and a terrible accident happened with a co-worker and friend of mine. Luckily things are looking better for him now but I was really shocked by it. So... Let's get on with the new story, shall we?

WARNINGS! Obviously boyxboy, but there is something I want to tell you all first before getting any trouble. There will be some reasons, explanations or sentences that can be shocking for some people. I want to state that they are only part of the story and not meant to be my opinion on some things. So don't start flaming. Thank you very much.

Untitled (or: It was all set up by us!)

"C'mon! Hurry up yo!", Beat screamed at him as he skated through the sewers. The others were following, but not as quickly as he was. Shiki was constantly trying to protect her shoes from getting wet, Rhyme had trouble to keep up the pace and Neku was walking behind them all, grumbling something about bad ideas.

Because it was Beat's idea to 'inspect' the sewers, it was Shiki's idea to visit the Composer and it was Rhyme's idea to convince Neku by stealing his headphones. She wasn't as innocent as she looked.

And now he was tagging along, or dragged along. Walking through the sewers in search for Joshua. He had loudly protested, he had screamed angrily, he had begged and pleaded, he had even whined! He, Neku Sakuraba, had whined! But Beat didn't give in and if Neku wanted his headphones back he had to agree. And he did. Damn.

"Are you sure it is this way?", Rhyme asked her brother. "O' course!", Beat stated. "Because there is only ONE way.", Neku sighed irritated. Rhyme giggled and Shiki hit Neku. "Behave yourself Neku, Beat is doing great." Beat was already dashing further and the other had to speed it up to follow him. Until...

"The fish are following my feet.", Rhyme said. She gripped her brother's arm and looked at the floor suspiciously. Neku and Shiki also looked at the fish surrounding their feet, but Beat was already dashing forwards. "Where's that freakin' door?", he yelled. Rhyme took a good look through the room, but didn't find anything. Neku sighed. "It's useless to look for it, because I had to scan before I saw it." Shiki hit Neku again. "Of course Beat took care of it, he just was checking." Neku snorted, but Rhyme tossed Beat something small and black and Beat grinned excitedly. "Cheer up emo-kid! We now 'ave a Player Pin!", he cheered. While everybody else celebrated, Neku sulked. Beat scanned for the door and pulled them all through.

The four friends now looked at an immense dark room with one immense throne... And a little prissy brat sitting on it. "Is he... sleeping?", Rhyme quietly said, but Neku shook his head. "I think he is doing Composer-stuff, we'd better not disturb him." But Neku said those words a bit too loud, because on the throne one violet eye opened. "You think he is?", Shiki asked. Neku nodded. "I think, when doing Composer-stuff, you have to calm down your body to open your mind..." The other three nodded in agreement, but at the other side of the room a giggle was heard. "Nice story, Neku-kun, but I think sleeping is a better way to describe it." Neku cringed and Beat laughed out loud. "I'm sorry we have woken you up.", Rhyme said politely, while making a small bow. Joshua merely shrugged. "I was always a light sleeper to begin with, so it isn't really your fault.", he said. "However..." The four kids looked at him in fear. "The lovely voice of Neku-kun as woken me up, have you come to spend more quality time with me dear?" Beat snorted and the girls looked at Neku curiously. But Neku shook his head angrily, while gradually becoming red. "I... don't want to talk about it.", he said. Joshua giggled. "Neku-kun, now you are hurting my feelings! I was convinced of it that you were enjoying it!" He smirked playfully while eyeing Neku, who was turning a deep crimson. "And WHAT exactly were you enjoying?", Shiki's grin was as wide as Joshua's. Joshua came down the throne and approached them. "He was enjoying... my company." Shiki and Rhyme looked at each other and started giggling, Beat grinned widely, Neku grumbled while blushing furiously. "So...", Shiki started after a short time giggling, "Why didn't you want to go Neku? It's not like we were questioning your sexuality or something." Neku looked at her in horror and Beat started singing 'It's OK to be gay'. "But how did you guys notice?", Neku said bewildered. "Well, all the talk about being pretty as yourself and such things... Face it, there's no way a straight boy would do that.", Shiki started. "You wanted to go to that romantic movie instead of the action one.", Rhyme said. "An' point three, you're emo!", Beat stated, earning a hit from Shiki. Neku scratched his head, but Joshua laid his arms around him and cuddled him. "The main point is that if you're are so in denial it's probably true. You don't have to hide it from anyone, it's the 21st century." Beat nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you don' get killed fo' bein' gay anymore yo!" Neku smiled. "I guess you're all right, but..." The others all looked at him. "Why do I have the feeling this was all set up?"

The others all laughed.

AG: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
